Electronic communication networks are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types, sizes for a variety of applications and business and consumers alike want network access on more and more devices. Moreover, consumers and business continually want faster network access and/or greater bandwidth on all of their communication devices. Consequently, as more and more devices are being equipped to access communication networks, network administrators and service providers are presented with the challenge of effectively serving an increasing number of devices having and increasingly diverse set of capabilities utilizing an increasing diverse collection of protocols, software, and/or other networking and computing resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.